Once Upon a Time in a Galaxy Far, Far Away
by JPfan0922
Summary: When the crew of the Ghost crash lands in Storybrooke, Magic and the Force will collide. Will they ever find Ahsoka? Will Maul destroy storybrooke? Will Thrawn find the rebels? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. I realize it's been quite some time since I've updated my stories, but I assure you they are still being worked on. I'm planning to just release multiple chapters at a time, rather than just one chapter. This is a story I've had in mind for a long time, and because this story doesn't follow any specific episodes, hopefully I'll be able to update more. This story also features Jacob as a main character, and part of the Ghost crew, as the same Jedi described in my ATLA/Star Wars crossover. If you want to know more, check out the story. He is still a reincarnation of Revan, but unlike my other story, he is aware of this but he doesn't tell anyone. This version of Jacob will be a little more smug and at times, aggressive. I'm actually making Jacob a gray Jedi, and in this story, and perhaps in my other one as well, he and Ahsoka had a secret love affair and had a son named Corak who is force sensitive, but Corak does not know that Ahsoka is his mother. He thinks his mother is Jacob's new wife. For those of you who don't know, Jacob is the youngest Jedi Master ever to be inducted, at 16 years old. Because of his advanced force abilities by being Revan, he is able to keep himself looking no older than 21 by using the force, when in reality, he is in his mid 30s. Jacob still has an apprentice named Cetra Keto, brother of Serra Keto. Cetra also survived order 66. (this relationship between Ahsoka and Jacob will be explained later) This story will take place midseason three of Rebels (where they are right now), and season 5 of OUAT, pre dark swan. Without further ado, here we go!**

Once Upon a Time in a Galaxy Far Far away...

The crew of the Ghost were returning to Atollon from a supply run. They had a tip from Fulcrum that there was a weapons cache on the inhabited moon of Tatooine. Unfortunately, Kallus's tip turned out to be false.

"It's too bad we didn't find any of those weapons. We really could've used them," Kanan said.

"Are you sure Kallus wasn't setting us up?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think so. If he were, he would have done it by now," Kanan replied.

"Well, at any rate we should head back to chopper base and report what we found. Or, what we didn't find," Sabine chimed in.

"Well, if we've got a little time, I think you and I should do some training, Sabine. You're not quite proficient with that darksaber yet," Jacob said. Sabine groaned but ultimately agreed and the two of them headed towards the cargo hold to spar. Meanwhile, Ezra and Hera entered the cockpit. As they walked by Jacob, Ezra waved to him, but he said nothing. After Jacob was out of the room, Ezra spoke up.

"Does Jacob seem distant to you?" he asked. Kanan paused for a minute before speaking.

"He hasn't been the same since Malachor," he said.

"Since Ahsoka..." Ezra said sadly.

"He's been through a lot, Ezra. Just give him some time," Hera said, comforting him.

"But, Kanan, you went blind. You've hardly changed at all," Ezra said. Kanan frowned for a moment before responding to his apprentice's somewhat rude remark.

"Ezra, I had to change everything about myself. The way I walked, how got around, even how I fought. What we all went through, it changed all of us. Some not visible to the eye," he said.

"He'll talk when he's ready Ezra," Hera said with a smile. Rex also happened to be in the room reading imperial datatapes during the conversation and also chimed in the conversation.

"I fought with both General Bishopp, and Commander Tano. Those two were inseparable. I can't begin to imagine what he's feeling," he said.

Flashback to the Clone Wars...

Ahsoka was leaving the steps of the Jedi Temple after refusing to return to the Order. Jacob began to run after her after giving the council a piece of his mind. He ran past Anakin and stopped to talk to him. His head was hanging down.

"Anakin! Where is she?" he asked worriedly. Anakin said nothing for a few seconds.

"She's not coming back, Jacob. She's made her decision. I know how you feel about her, but if you really love her, you'll let her go," Anakin said heartbroken.

"I need to talk to her," Jacob said. Anakin said nothing but motioned to where she was headed. Jacob wasted no time and ran after her. Ahsoka saw him coming and stopped walking with a tear streaming down her face.

"You're not going to convince me to stay Jacob. I've made up my mind," she said in a low voice.

"I know. That's why I resigned from my position on the council," he said. Ahsoka was stunned.

"Wha-Why would you do that?" she said in disbelief.

"Because I don't want to let you go. Because... Because I love y-" before he could say anything else, Ahsoka pulled him close and kissed him. Jacob was at a loss for words.

"I know," she said. Jacob started to tear up as he held her hands.

"Please. Don't go, Ahsoka, please. Let me come with you! I'll renounce the Jedi Order, I'll do anything please," he begged.

"I can't let you do that. The Jedi don't deserve you, but they need you. I need to do this on my own. Goodbye, Jacob. I know I'll see you again... I love you," she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Jacob couldn't speak, but he understood. As she walked away, their hands came apart as Ahsoka slowly walked down the final steps of the Jedi Temple. Jacob was tearing up as he walked back to the temple. Soon his sadness turned to distrust in the council, and anger towards the Jedi...

End Flashback

Back on the Ghost, Jacob was staring into space while Sabine clashed her darksaber with Jacob's lightsaber and shook him out of his trance.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Jacob smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Except that you left your left side open to a counter attack," he said smirking as he delivered a swift left hook to her side. Sabine grunted as he knocked her to the ground. He helped her up, when suddenly the ship started to shake violently. Jacob got on his comm.

"Hera? What's going on up there?" he asked frantically.

"We're caught in the gravitational pull of a black hole! Strap yourselves in, I can't get out of it!" she said through the comm. The Ghost crew buckled their belts as the ship was Helplessly pulled into the black hole.

Storybrooke, Maine

David was doing his daily rounds around the town when he saw what looked like a shooting star headed straight for the forest on the outskirts of town. He got a call on his cell phone.

"David, are you seeing this?" Mary Margret asked over the phone.

"Oh I see it alright. It's headed right for the forest," he paused for a minute before speaking when he saw how fast it was coming. "And it's it coming in pretty fast! Everyone, get inside! Go!" he instructed. The townsfolk made it inside just in time as the object from space crashlanded in the forest with intense force.

"Ok. I think it's safe now. I'm going to check it out!" he called out. Emma, Henry, Hook, Mary Margret and Regina all followed him to the crash site. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. A huge space ship right in the middle of the forest. When they saw who or what stepped out, they were dumbfounded.

"Aliens?" Emma said in disbelief.

"Awesome," Henry said with a smile on his face. The Rebels just looked at the people who were standing before them, and than back at each other as they wondered where in the galaxy they were. Or if they were even in their own galaxy...

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'm hoping to update this one, as well as my other stories. I haven't forgotten about them, I assure you :) The romance between Jacob and Ahsoka will also be further explained later. Don't worry, this won't be the last time they see each other ;)**


	2. Crash in the Forest

**Finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

A few minutes before the Rebels crash landed

The Ghost Crew awoke to find themselves floating freely through space after seemingly going through the black hole.

"Ugh. W-where are we?" Sabine said after rubbing her head.

"Hera? Hera, do you read? Come in Spectre 1," Jacob said through his comlink as Hera and everyone else was waking up.

"I'm here," she said also rubbing her head. "Both of you, get up here. I need all hands," she instructed. When Jacob and Sabine came up to the cockpit everyone else was also there, looking out at the empty reaches of space.

"How are we not dead? That blackhole should've torn us to pieces," Ezra said.

"Because it wasn't a black hole. It was a worm hole," Jacob chimed in.

"How can you be sure?" Kanan asked.

"We're not in Atollon space anymore, and as Ezra said, we're still alive, which isn't possible with blackholes. This wormhole probably transported us somewhere. The only question is...Where?" Jacob pondered. As did everyone else before Rex chimed in.

"See if you can scan for any spaceports or signs of life," he said to Hera. She nodded and gestured to Chopper, who with an obliged beep, turned on the long range scanners.

"That's odd," she said.

"What is it?" Zeb asked.

"All that I'm picking up is a satellite signal. It's weak, but I can track it. Looks to only be a few klicks from here," Hera said.

"That's it? Just a satellite? No imperial outposts or anything?" Ezra asked. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Not that I can see. If the Empire is here, they'll find us... They always do. Strap in everyone. I'm locking on to the satellite's signal." Hera instructed. Everyone complied as they made the jump to lightspeed to the signal's origin. (In reality, they were a few miles outside of Saturn's orbit but didn't realize it.) When they reached the satellite, they discovered it was orbiting a relatively mid sized planet with a lot of continents.

"Finally, a planet. Let's hope they've got rations. I'm starving," Zeb said.

"Wait. I'm not picking up any signs of activity," Hera said.

"Good, that means the Empire isn't down there. It'll be a good place to fuel up and head home," Kanan said.

"No. I mean I'm not picking up any activity. There's not a single sign of life whatsoever," Hera explained while looking at the scanner.

"How is that possible? There's gotta be someone down there," Sabine said.

"It could be an uninhabited planet. Maybe it's one of those planets that refuses to use technology. Rex and I encountered a few of those during the Clone Wars," Jacob said as Rex nodded.

"If it's uninhabited, then who put that satellite there?" Ezra questioned.

"Well, we might as well land and see if we can get our bearings. And find out where in the galaxy we are," Sabine said and Hera nodded in agreement.

"If we're even in our own galaxy," Zeb said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm moving in," Hera said as she pushed the throttle forward. Suddenly, as the Ghost got closer to the planet, it started to shake violently again.

"More shaking? I've already hit my head! Ow! Karrabast!" Zeb said as a crate fell from an overhead compartment.

"Hera! What's going on?!" Jacob yelled over the loud shaking of the ship.

"The gravitational pull of this planet is the strongest I've ever seen! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" She said trying hard to pull up. It was no use. The closer they got to the planet, the more the ship got pulled in. The ghost was headed for a peninsula that extended from a continent that looked vaguely like a whale. As they got closer to the surface of the peninsula, they were headed right for a forest with a town surrounding it.

"Strap yourselves in, we're going down!" Hera yelled, not looking away from the cockpit. Everyone complied as the ship got closer to the forest. Suddenly, as they got closer to the ground, Jacob, Kanan and Ezra all felt a blast of force-like energy, almost as if they had passed through a barrier of some sort. This caused the three Jedi to black out. Before Hera could say something to them, the ship hit a tree with a loud bang. The impact was so hard, that it caused the rest of the crew to black out, and even knocked chopper over. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes when the rebels woke up yet again.

"Ugh. How many times have I hit my head?" Zeb said being the first to wake up.

"Same here. I think I've got a migraine..." Sabine said rubbing her forehead. Soon after, everyone else woke up. Jacob stood up and felt an intense sense of power from the place they had landed.

"Do you two feel this too? This place, whatever it is, feels strong in the force." he said to Kanan and Ezra. Kanan nodded.

"I do. It's one of the most powerful places I think I've ever been." he said. Ezra nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the rebels could hear footsteps in the forest outside.

"I'll go check it out," said Rex with his gun drawn.

"I'll come with you," said Zeb.

"We'll all go. I want to get a feel for where we are," said Hera. Everyone agreed as they headed towards the boarding ramp, but not before they flipped chopper back up on his feet. When the rebels stepped out, they saw a group of humans standing together. One of them appeared to have a hook for a hand for some strange reason. A younger man in a uniform had his gun drawn, looking cautious and terrified at the same time, but seemed to relax a little at the sight of humans on the ship. In retaliation to the man drawing his gun and pointing at them, Sabine and Rex both drew their blasters and aimed them at the man, as did Ezra. Jacob drew his green lightsaber but Kanan and Hera stood idly by. The man in the group was talking to his friends while pointing the gun at the rebels.

"Do you think they can understand us?" David said.

"We understand just fine," Sabine said coldly.

"Oh. Well, in that case, drop your weapons," David said fixing his gaze on Rex.

"You first," Rex said. Suddenly, Kanan stepped down from the ramp, and as he did, David aimed at Kanan.

"Please, we mean you no harm. Our ship crashed and we just need some time to repair it and we'll be on our way. Everyone, put your weapons down, this isn't how we operate," Kanan commanded to the rebels.

"But what if they're imperials Kanan? We don't know these people. Besides, he drew first," Ezra said.

"Imperials?" David whispered to Mary Margret who just shrugged.

"I don't think they're imperials," Kanan paused for a moment. "They're just scared, Ezra. Put your blaster away. That goes for everyone," he said. Everyone reluctantly holstered their weapons. Except Jacob who held the hilt in his hand.

"Jacob?" Kanan motioned to him. Suddenly, Jacob felt a burst of energy that made him cry out in pain as he saw visions of what looked like a sith lord. This feeling caused him to almost go insane as he called upon the force and lunged at David, pinning him against a tree using the force, and held his lightsaber at David's neck.

"David!" Mary Margret and Emma both cried out.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jacob screamed as the darkness seemed to overwhelm him...


	3. Update

Hi everyone, I am almost done with the next chapter. I apologize for not getting it out sooner, but college has had me extremely busy. As for the story, I'm changing it up a little bit with the story being set after dark swan for once upon a time, and after the whole hades arc, but set before season 6, and the rebels part of the story being set right before the battle of atollon, after Sabine stays on mandalore and she decides to help out on the supply run before they travel to earth. New chapter coming soon! As always, thank you for reading!


	4. Crash in the Forest PT II

After Jacob Attacks David…

"Jacob! Let him go!" Kanan yelled trying to pull him off. Suddenly, Emma and Regina launched fireballs at Jacob, knocking him to the ground and freeing David. Jacob snapped out of it as he hit the ground.

"Wha- What happened?" Everyone had terrified looks on their faces. Even the rebels.

"N-no that wasn't me. What is wrong with me?!" Without another word, Jacob rushed into the ship out of fear and embarrassment. Kanan helped David to his feet.

"T-Thank you," he said still exasperated. The rebels all had terrified looks on their faces, still trying to comprehend what had happened with Jacob.

"I'm sincerely sorry about our friend. I have no idea what's wrong with him," Kanan said apologetically. Emma didn't look too impressed.

"Yeah, well, not the best first impression," she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Ezra said. Hera rolled her eyes.

"Well at any rate, my name is Kanan Jarrus," he said. Everyone proceeded to introduce themselves, but Regina spoke up.

"How the hell did you all get here anyway?" She said

"Well, we're not exactly from here," Sabine said.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Hook said sarcastically.

"Our ship was caught in a wormhole and we were sent spiraling into your galaxy," Hera explained.

"Well, welcome to Earth I guess," Emma said.

"Earth? Your planet is named after the ground?" Zeb asked. Rex chuckled.

"I hate to break up this little meet and greet, but you folks said you needed spare parts right?" Hook asked. The rebels all agreed.

"I'll take them into town, set them up somewhere." David said.

"Everyone accept the guy who attacked you I hope. I don't want that monster anywhere near Storybrooke," Regina said. Ezra was about to defend Jacob when Kanan spoke up.

"Please miss. Let me talk to him. He's just having trouble getting used to this world," Kanan pleaded.

"Well, he better 'get used' to us pretty quick mate, because he's not going anywhere near the town until he does," Hook said. Regina and Emma nodded.

"The rest of you go on ahead. I need to talk to Jacob," Kanan said.

"Kanan, are you sure? Like you said, he'll talk when he's ready," Ezra asked.

"I think this is something different, Ezra. Go get a feel for the town. I'll be there soon," he commanded. Kanan was about to walk on to the ship when Hera spoke to him.

"Kanan? Be careful," she said. Kanan nodded and walked on board The Ghost.

Kanan boarded the Ghost to find Jacob with his head in his hands sitting at the navicomputer. Jacob looked up slightly when he saw Kanan.

"You want to tell me what in the name of the force that was out there?!" Kanan commanded.

"Kanan, I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Jacob said. He looked down at his shaking hands and could barely focus.

"Well you better figure it out soon. These people aren't too happy with you almost killing one of them. Just tell me what happened, Ill do my my best to help you," Kanan said, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob was silent for a minute before he gathered the strength to speak.

"I—I saw a masked figure, dressed in black. It was a Sith Lord. The fear, the anger, the hate, it all overwhelmed me. When I looked up, that guy was the first one I saw, and I thought he was the Sith Lord," Jacob explained. Kanan Pondered this for a moment.

"Who's the Sith Lord?" He asked. Jacob knew full well that the Sith Lord he was seeing was Darth Revan. He didn't want to tell Kanan this, nor did he want to believe the council when they told him that Jacob himself is Darth Revan.

"I don't know," he lied.

"Well, at any rate, focus on the light during your visions, we all have all them. Its just a matter of controlling them," Kanan said. Jacob smiled.

"You know, Kanan, I may be a Jedi Master, but I still learn something from you and Ezra everyday," he said sincerely. The blind master smiled back at him.

"Come on, I think its time we formally meet everyone," Kanan and Jacob exited the Ghost and headed for the town.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke

Hera, Rex, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper and Ezra were all walking to storybrooke from the forest with the townsfolk. Henry was walking behind some of the others when he caught up to Ezra.

"Sooo, you guys are really from space?" He asked. Ezra paused for a minute.

"Um, yeah, if you want to put it like that. Where we come from everyone is from, uh space," he said. Henry pondered this for a moment.

"Cool," he said with a chuckle. They continued walking and Regina came up to Hera.

"So, the deal with your friend, the one that attacked David? Is my family safe around him? Are they safe around any of you?" She asked somewhat accusingly. Hera gave her a slight look before answering.

"Our friend—our friend is just having some troubles right now. He's not usually like this," she explained.

"That's what they all say," Hook retorted. Hera ignored him.

"As for the rest of us, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about," she said.

"Well, I guess we'll see then," Regina said. Meanwhile, Jacob and Kanan caught up to the group, when everyone stopped walking, turned to him and were ready to draw their weapons. Before anyone could say anything Jacob spoke up.

"Please, everyone, something—something came over I don't know what it was, and I know what I did was inexcusable—,"

"That's putting it lightly," Emma said. Jacob continued.

"I know what I did was, awful, to say the least, but I want you all to know, that have you nothing to fear from me. I promise," he said.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep mate," hook said coldly.

"They'll come around soon Jacob," Ezra said to him.

"Thanks Ezra, but I'm not so sure they will," Jacob said, sulking slightly.

The group virtually ignored him and continued walking. However, Henry, and David, of all people fell back in the group a bit and walked next to Jacob, Ezra and Kanan. Jacob started to walk away from David out of shame, but David stopped him.

"Hey, wait," he said. Jacob turned to him.

"David, I'm-I'm sorry, I had no control over what happened, and I-I—," Jacob was rambling hysterically.

"Jacob, Jacob, I understand." He said. Jacob was shocked with surprise.

"Y—you do?" he questioned.

"Of course. Look, we deal with dark forces, evil queens, and dark magic all the time. Something dark, evil, happened and it took control of you. We have literally dealt with the same thing." David explained.

"But, I nearly killed you," Jacob said, hanging his head.

"Yeah, well, so has my daughter. Don't worry about it," he said.

"I— I appreciate your forgiveness David. Makes me feel a little more welcome here. I just wish everyone shared your sentiment; could see that that's not who I am," Jacob said.

"They'll come around. If not, I'll talk to them and see what I can do. Don't let it get you down too much," David said. Jacob was a bit relieved to hear this, but he still wasn't convinced.

"See? It'll all work out in the end," Kanan said, sensing his uneasiness.

"Yeah. Maybe," Jacob said, looking into the distance. As the group got closer to Storybrooke, the Rebels were in awe about the seemingly primitive world they were looking at.

"These buildings, they look so— so old," Rex said.

"Not what you're used to eh spaceman?" Hook said. Rex Rolled his eyes but Zeb thought it was hilarious.

"Hehehe, spaceman! Thats good! I like this guy," he laughed. Snow walked up to Rex.

"Sorry about Hook, he's a bit of an acquired taste," she said. Rex chuckled a bit.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Actually kind of reminds me of a friend. A friend I had a long time ago,"

Flashback to the Clone Wars

Rex and Anakin were on board a republic star destroyer on the way to the darkened planet of Umbara and were discussing battle tactics for the battle ahead.

"If we land here, we should be able to avoid most of the resistance from the Umbaran forces. Their militia's more resourceful than we thought," Rex said pointing to an area on the holomap. Anakin pondered this for a moment while stroking his chin.

"What if we were to position our men near this ridge here? General Krell's forces have already landed to the south near the forest, and Obi-wan's men are positioned near here, a bit closer to the capital," Anakin said, also pointing at the holomap. Rex nodded, seemingly agreeing with his general's plan.

"Yeah, then we can get the bombers in just behind the ridge. Should help clear some ground for General Krell's forces," he said. Anakin smiled.

"The Umbarans won't know what hit 'em," he smirked. Anakin was about to say more before Rex spoke up.

"You know, general, I have to admit, when I was first placed under your command, I was, a bit skeptical of your tactics to say the least," Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I thought some of your plans seemed reckless, even borderline deadly, but they always worked out in the end. Not just that sir, but you always took care of the men; my brothers, putting them before yourself. Putting me, before yourself. And let me just say this, as your second in command, _and_ as your friend, thank you, sir," Rex said, with the utmost sincerity. Anakin smiled, and put a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"I appreciate that Rex. I really do. You've been by my side since the start of the war. And you're not my second in command," Rex looked a bit shocked, as if he were about to be demoted or something. "You're my first in command, Rex. And in my mind, no other trooper can replace you, or your loyalty," Anakin said smiling at him. Rex smiled back at him when Trooper Dogma arrived in the briefing room.

"Excuse me General, we're nearing Umbara. Admiral Yularen says prepare to land,"

End Flashback

Rex and Snow were still talking.

"Well, that's a bit comforting at least," Snow said. She noticed Rex's armor.

"Were you a soldier or something?" She asked. Rex looked to be in a bit of a daze.

"Huh?" He said.

"Your armor. Looks a little out of place for space travel," she pointed out.

"Oh, yes. Yes I was. Captain Rex: Former commander of the 501st Clone Legion," he said with pride. Snow was a bit confused.

"Uh, clone? Theres an entire army of clones?" She asked. Rex looked like he was ready to tell a story.

"Yes. I, along with my brothers, were cloned from a single template to create an army, The Grand Army of the Republic. We fought for the freedom of the people of the republic from the separatist alliance," he looked sad for a moment. "It's… too bad it was all for nothing," he said sadly. Snow noticed this.

"Rex? What's wrong?" She asked. He said nothing.

"E—excuse me," he said, falling behind a bit. Snow was a bit confused and slightly concerned for rex, but they kept walking until they finally reached Storybrooke. Regina and the rest of the Storybrooke characters, brought them to a small motel on the outskirts of the town.

"Well, here we are. This is storybrooke," Regina said.

"It's beautiful," Sabine said looking around. Regina smiled.

"You're all welcome to stay here for the time being, Until you get your UFO fixed," Regina said.

"UFO?" Ezra whispered to Sabine.

"I think she means our ship," she said.

"Except you," Regina said, pointing to Jacob.

"Please I—"

"No. You're staying in a nice comfy cell until we can be sure you're not a threat to this town," Regina said. Hera defended Jacob.

"Hold on a minute. Jacob may have lost control, but he doesn't deserve to be locked up like an animal," she said.

"Well, based on what I saw, that's what he is," Hook said. Jacob clenched his fist in anger, and was about to defend himself before David stepped in.

"Regina, come on, this isn't right," he said. Regina, and everyone looked surprised.

"Dad, he almost killed you!" Emma said. David tried to choose his next words carefully.

"So did you, Emma," Emma looked stung, but it was what she needed to hear.

"Listen to me, if we treat every new person who comes to Storybrooke like a criminal, then we're going to need a lot more cells. People are never going to want to come here if everyone we meet gets thrown in jail!" He said. Everyone pondered this for a moment. They seemed to agree with his statement, but still seemed cautious. Gold spoke up for the first time.

"Perhaps you're right, but we don't know them, or whoever this man is. I think it'd be safer, if we lock him up for now," he said. Jacob looked angry and sad at the same time.

"As much as I hate to say it, Gold's right. Until we can be sure he's not a liability, he stays in the police station," Regina said sighing. Ezra spoke up.

"That's not fair! He's a good person, you're all just too blind to see it! If you're gonna lock him, lock all of us up!" He yelled.

"Not enough cells for that, I'm afraid," Gold said sarcastically.

"Ezra, calm down!" Kanan said.

"No, Kanan, Ezra's right. Jacob's one of us. You lock one of us up, you lock ALL of us up," Rex said. All the rebels agreed.

"Alright then," Hook said, about to walk towards them. Jacob spoke up before he could.

"Everyone, stop. I'll do it. As long as you leave my friend's out of it, I'll stay in a cell as long as it takes for you all to trust me," he said.

"Jacob, you don't have to do this," David said.

"David, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I'll be ok," he smiled lightly at him.

"Alright, take me away," Jacob said to hook. Hook nodded and cuffed him.

"Are the cuffs necessary?" Kanan asked.

"'Fraid so mate," Hook said. Emma noticed Jacob's lightsaber before Hook took him to the cell.

"Wait. His Laser—Sword thing," she said, pointing to it. Hook was about to hand it to her before Kanan stepped in.

"I'll take that," Emma looked hesitant to give it over.

"Come on, you're locking up our friend. The least you can do is give us his lightsaber to hold on to," Sabine said putting her hands on her hips. Emma nodded and handed the lightsaber to Kanan. Hook started to walk away with Jacob when Rex spoke up.

"Don't worry general, we'll figure this out," he said. Jacob nodded at him, as hook walked him to the police station…

Back in the Star Wars Galaxy, Near Where the Rebels Disappeared

Maul was sitting in his scimitar near the remnants of the black hole that pulled the rebels to storybrooke.

"Well, it appears the Jedi have made some new friends. And Revan, is with them. That holocron, will, be, mine,"

END

 **Well, this is an interesting turn of events! Jacob thrown in jail, the rebels get to storybrooke, and Maul knows Jacob is Revan! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but hopefully more chapters will be here soon! As for the story, This takes place before "Twin Suns," where (SPOILER ALERT) Maul is killed by Obi-wan, and for OUAT, it's set after the events of Hades, and the end of season 5 after Regina seemingly kills the evil queen with Jeckyl's serum. That serum will come into play later for the rebels as well. I know there are a lot of references to Star Wars in the show, but in this story Star Wars characters are from the land of untold stories, which may be why people don't know about them as much. As always, thank you for reading, and feel free to review!**


	5. Settling In

**To start off, here's a little backstory on Jacob's Jedi origin. Jacob was born on the planet Etharia which is a fairly large mining planet, that during the clone wars, was a major mining hub for mining Durelium and Meleenium (common materials for building ships and weapons), (as well as kyber crystals) for the Republic. Etharia is fairly close to the core republic worlds which made it rather challenging for separatists to invade the planet when the clone wars started. Etharian people were fairly primitive, having little in the way of weapons or defenses, but had a fairly large population with most of their villages close together. Jacob's father was the mayor of the villages throughout the village clusters, while his mother worked on the farms, along with his brother. Out of everyone on Etharia Jacob was the only force sensitive Etharian on the entire planet. Etharians are also humanoid, but are distinguishable by their tan skin tone (No matter how little sun they're exposed to, they will always have a tan to their skin). Etharia is a peaceful planet for the most part. The neighboring planet however, of Pullaria, is full of extreme savages, that look similar to the yuzahn vong, with vampire looking teeth and pale skin. Pullaria is a desolate arid planet, that is said to have driven the natives insane by lack of life. One of the only purposes of Pullaria, is that it is home to caves also filled with Kyber Crystals, but on account of the desolation on the planet, many of the kyber crystals had "died," so there were not too many left on the planet. Around 8/10 years before the clone wars, Darth Sidious had hired the pullarians to harvest the remaining crystals on Pullaria, as well as collecting the crystals on Etharia after they had all been collected on Pullaria. Sidious also commanded the Pullarians to execute anyone who got in their way, including the Etharians, whose homes were located near the caves of crystals. When they invaded, the Pullarians wiped out every single Etharian that they could find. Except for Jacob, who was hidden away by his father inside of a crashed ship outside of the town. At this time, Jacob was six years old. Pullarians eventually found him hiding after wiping out the Etharians, but before they could kill him, he force pushed them with the strength of a master into a mine that had been stripped, sending them plummeting to their deaths. The Republic eventually got word about the massacre on Etharia and sent a team of Jedi to search for survivors and repel any remaining Pullarian forces. After searching for nearly 2 days, the Jedi team, comprised of Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, and Saesee Tiin, finally found Jacob in the ruins of his house, clinging to his father's dead body. The first one to sense his Force sensitivity was Kit Fisto (who would later be his master), and they elected to bring him to Coruscant to stand before the Jedi Council. At first, the council was hesitant to train him because of his age, but master Yoda himself saw something in Jacob and he was inducted into the Jedi Order. The real reason Yoda allowed him into the order, would be hidden from Jacob until he was already a master. This reason was the fact that he is the reincarnation of Revan, and Yoda, along with the rest of the council wanted to keep him on the path of the light. Because of his immense power, Jacob advanced in the Jedi order over the course of 11 years. He trained with Kit Fisto for 4 years until he was 10, and was a knight until he turned 17. After which, he became the youngest Jedi Master ever inducted onto the council, at 17 years old, which, was the start of the clone wars in 22 BBY. When he turned 18, he took on apprentice, Cetra Keto, who was only 5 years younger than him. While Jacob was only 18, he was able to use his powers to make himself look a bit older, to give some intimidation while on the battlefield. During the age of the Empire, he would do the opposite, making himself look younger. During the clone wars, he commanded a battalion of clone troopers known as the 199th Elite Ops Battalion, with Commander Stone being his second in command, having been reassigned from the Coruscant Guard (his battalion's colors was the regular clone colors with black paint).**

 **He first met Ahsoka in the temple when he was still a knight, and the two become friends almost instantly (he was also fairly good friends with Anakin), and he eventually fell in love with her. Though she didn't say it, she had feelings for him as well. Despite being different in Jedi Ranks, they were both around the same age. He did his best during her trial to help prove her innocence, but after she was expelled, he lost faith in the Jedi as a whole, and resigned from his position on the council. Soon after Ahsoka left, Jacob discovered the truth about who he really was from the council, and decided to take a leave of absence to find out more about who he really was. This saved his life, as when order 66 came down, he was on Rakata Prime in the Unknown Regions (with the planet itself being in restricted republic space), trying to find out more about Revan. He also hid out on Kamino undercover for 2 years posing as a clone around 15 BBY-13 BBY, feeding information to bail Organa and Fulcrum (Who he didn't know was Ahsoka at the time). After words, he actually helped Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor escape to the Selos system after they were trying to escape the empire on Ryloth in about 12 BBY (I realize this is not how it happened, but there's really no explanation as to how Rex and the lost commanders made it to Selos, so I thought this would be an interesting back story, and will be explained later) He later became a bounty hunter after the fall of the Jedi, but he only worked for those that opposed the Empire, hiding who he really was until he met the Spectres in 3 BBY. Overall, I realize this is a lot to take in, but it will hopefully help the story make a lot more sense!**

FLASHBACK TO CLONE WARS

Jacob was walking through the Jedi Temple, on his way to his chamber to meditate, and clear his mind. It had been about almost a year since Ahsoka had left, but he was still feeling resentment towards the Jedi and needed to clear his mind. Suddenly, he overheard Yoda and Mace Windu talking. At first, he didn't think anything of it, but then, he heard his name. He hung back and hid behind a wall to eavesdrop on them.

"Worried, I am for Master Bishopp. Not the same is he anymore," Yoda said, with sadness in his voice.

"I agree. Ever since Padawan Tano left the Jedi, he's been… distant. I fear he let his emotions cloud his judgement when he resigned from the council," Windu said, stroking his chin. Jacob frowned when Mace said this.

"Fear I do, that embracing his true destiny he is," Yoda said darkly.

 _"_ _My true destiny? What is he talking about?"_ Jacob thought to himself.

"As do I. We must make sure that Revan does not stray from the light. Are you sure that keeping Jacob's true identity from him was the best idea?" Windu asked. Jacob suddenly felt even more betrayal from the Jedi then when they expelled Ahsoka from the order. He felt anger, and distrust in the Jedi as a whole, but continued to listen.

"Best course of I action, I believe it was. Dangerous consequences it would have if he knew. Overconfident in his power he would be. His downfall, it would be," Yoda explained. Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He rushed towards the holo-library with anger in his heart, and determination on his mind. He had to know the truth. No matter what it takes… (The rest of this backstory will be explained later, sort of like how they split the flashbacks up in OUAT)

STORYBROOKE CURRENT TIME

Hook was walking Jacob to the jail cell, still having the thought of Revan in his mind. At the same time, however, he felt slightly peaceful. This planet was nothing like the galaxy he knew. It was calm and there was no war from what he could see. It made him feel at ease as he looked around at children playing, and people going about their daily duties. Suddenly, they came to a police station and hook "gently nudged" him inside. Jacob winced as Hook accidentally pushed part of his hook into Jacob's back.

"Ow! Take it easy," he said.

"Sorry mate. Only got one good hand," Hook said as he showed his hook. Jacob rolled his eyes and continued walking until they came to the cell. Hook motioned for him to go in.

"Alright, in you go," he said.

"Come on. You don't have to do this. I'm not going to hurt anyone, I just… look you wouldn't understand," Jacob said defending himself. Hook paused for a moment, considering it.

"Look mate, I'm sure you're a good guy, but we're just taking precautions. We don't know anything about you," he said, feeling a bit guilty for what he said earlier.

"Then let me tell you what happened," Jacob said looking slightly fed up with being treated like a criminal.

"Aye. You can tell me what happened. In your cell," Hook said, motioning for him to go in once again.

"Can no one on this planet be reasoned with?!" Jacob said out loud to himself. Hook laughed at this.

"Haha, 'fraid not mate. Now, I'm only going to ask once more. Get in the cell," he commanded. Jacob debated force pushing this arrogant pirate into the wall, but he figured he should play along for now.

"Fine," he said, feeling defeated. Jacob stepped into the cell that offered little in the way of comfort. It had a bed, a toilet, a sink, and a small window with bars on it. He climbed into the cell, then hook closed the door and locked it, but neglected to take the cuffs off. He simply looked at hook and jangled the cuffs as a way of asking him to take them off.

"If I take those off, you're not gonna pin me to the wall like you did David are you?' Hook asked. Jacob scoffed and shook his head.

"Very well. Let me see your hands," Jacob put his hands through the cell door and hook un-cuffed him.

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his wrists. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"So you wanna tell me why you nearly killed David out there?" Hook finally spoke up. Jacob looked down in shame.

"It…It was something dark. Something darker than I've ever felt before. It overtook me and all I could see was the darkness overwhelming me, and David was the first thing I saw in my nightmare. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he said in a somber tone. Hook looked more remorseful than he did before.

"I'm sorry mate. Truly I am. I know how it feels for the darkness to overtake you, and the way it corrupts the people you love," he said. Jacob looked down in sadness.

"Love. Huh. You know," Jacob spoke up. "The Jedi always preached that love was forbidden because it was a path to the dark side. A path to destruction, but I've never believed that. Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion though, can lead to fear and can be controlled. But…But passion, it's not the same as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, That's-That's what the Jedi should teach students to beware of. But—-," he paused for a moment. "But love itself, will save you…Not condemn you. The way Ahsoka saved me," he said sadly, looking at his clasped hands. Hook just looked at him with a somber expression on his face.

"You know, maybe locking you up wasn't the best idea after all," Hook got up from his chair and unlocked the cell.

"You're just letting me out?" Jacob asked.

"Aye. Let's go meet your friends," Hook said, gesturing for him to get out of the cell. Jacob stepped out of the cell cautiously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your story convinced me. Now come on before I change my mind," Hook said. Back with the rest of the group, The storybrooke natives were leading the rebels to a hotel. David led them to a set of rooms where they could all stay.

"You can all stay here until you get your ship fixed. I'll show you to your individual rooms here in a minute. And, uh, I'm sorry about your friend. I tried to convince them. I'm sorry," he said. The rebels just looked at him.

"He's not a bad guy. They just don't know him well enough," Ezra said.

"He's been through a lot. He lost someone close to him recently," Kanan chimed in. David paused for a moment.

"What happened, if I may ask," David asked. Ezra and Kanan looked at each other, as if they were hesitant to tell him.

"Well, long story short, someone he…loved, went missing after we went on a mission, and she hasn't been seen in almost a year," Kanan explained. The rebels looked sad, and David looked down in sadness.

"I'm—-I'm sorry. I had no idea," he said. The rest of the Storybrooke members had returned to their daily duties, with the exception of Regina and Henry who were outside the room.

"Mom, it doesn't feel right, locking that guy up. He-he doesn't seem like a bad guy," Henry said.

"Henry, we didn't think Peter Pan was a 'bad guy' either, and look how that turned out," Regina retorted. Henry looked stung but shrugged it off anyway.

"I know, but he seems…different, almost like he couldn't help what happened," he said.

"I just don't know Henry. If it turns out that there's nothing bad about him, I'll take your word for it. But for now, I think it's safe if we keep him away from everyone," Regina said. Henry looked frustrated.

"I have a good feeling about these things. Please, just, just give him a chance," Henry pleaded.

"You should listen to your son," Kanan said, coming up behind them, nearly startling Regina.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking up at the blind Jedi.

"He's a good man. He's saved my life on more than one occasion, and he's the most honest person I've ever met. Please," Kanan pleaded. Regina pondered this, as Henry nodded at his mother. Regina finally gave in and decided to call Hook to have him let Jacob out of the cell. Back with Hook and Jacob, hook was fiddling with his new phone, trying to answer it. After a few seconds of trying to answer, he picked up with Regina on the other line.

"Hook? I-I want you to let Jacob out. Henry convinced me," she said over the phone.

"Already done, I'm afraid. I let him out a little while ago," he said.

"You what?!" She yelled over the phone. But she collected herself.

"Fine, fine. Just, bring him to the hotel, he can meet his friends here," she said.

"Will do, Regina," Hook said. He hung up the phone and the two of them continued walking to the hotel.

"So, this 'Ahsoka,' you mentioned, she's the one you love?" Hook asked. Jacob paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes. At first, we didn't realize it. Either of us. But we went on many missions, and we grew closer over time. But-" he paused.

"But what?" Hook asked.

"Love—love was forbidden, for a Jedi. Something I've never been fond of," Jacob said.

"What kind of bloody people don't allow love" He spat.

"The preachy kind. The arrogance of the Jedi was something the sith actually seemed to get right," Jacob replied, mostly to himself.

"I may be a gristly hook-handed pirate, but even I know that love can't be just, pushed away, mate," Hook said as they continued walking towards the hotel. People of the town looked on with judging gazes as they saw the man from space walking past.

"So, why does everyone here look like they're armed for battle? Is there a war going on?" Jacob asked. Hook laughed.

"Not exactly," he said, looking up at the sky. "Everyone here, is from the enchanted forest and the surrounding realms. Driven here by a bloody curse," Hook explained. Jacob laughed.

"Enchanted forest? Curse? Sounds like stories I was told when I was a youngling," he said.

"That was Emma's reaction, from what I've heard. Though, the things you say don't sound terribly real either, mate," he said. Jacob nodded in agreement, agreeing with the pirate. Anything about the Jedi and the republic, even the empire, would sound insane to a world where neither of those things don't exist.

"But, I guess that's why they call it Storybrooke," Hook said.

"You talk a lot about these 'Jedi.' What are they?" He asked.

"Well, long story short, they were once the peace keepers of the galaxy, generals, even at one point. Some saw them as warriors and soldiers, while others saw them as, well, tyrants, to say the least," leaves fell from the surrounding trees as Jacob explained the Jedi to Hook. He brushed a few off his shoulder as they kept walking.

" _Were,_ peace keepers?" Hook asked. The words stung Jacob like a blaster shot to the arm. He quickly changed the subject.

"I-Is that the hotel?" He asked, as they came to a decently sized brown building with the words: "Sleepy Hollow Inn," in big neon letters on the front of the building.

"Aye," Hook nodded.

"You're friends will be in there," he said, pointing to it. Regina and Henry came out of the building to meet them. Regina still seemed a bit uneasy around Jacob, and he could sense it.

"You've got nothing to fear from me, Ma'am. I give you my word," he said, noticing her uneasiness. Regina relaxed a little but still kept her distance, while trying not to look like she was keeping her distance (bonus points if you get the reference ;)).

"You better hope so. Otherwise, you'll be back in that cell. Did he give you any trouble, Hook?" She asked. Hook shook his head.

"Alright. Head inside. David will show you to your room. But know this, if you hurt anyone in this town, I will make sure you don't get back to whatever solar system you're from," she threatened. Now Jacob was the uneasy one. He could sense the darkness in her, while at the same time, a light, that was trying to break through.

"I understand. I give you my word, no harm will come to anyone in this town," he said with the utmost sincerity. Regina nodded, and Jacob went inside and met David in the lobby.

"I guess you're rooming with your friend Ezra? Is it?" He said. Jacob nodded.

"And Jacob? I'm sorry about the whole locking you up thing. I'm just glad they all came around. Seems like you convinced Hook, though," David said. Jacob gave a slight chuckle.

"Ya know, for a pirate, he was surprisingly easy to convince," he said.

"Don't I know it," David laughed.

"Your friends are all down the hall. We'll figure out the whole ship thing in the morning. For now, get some rest. It's definitely been a long day for you folks," he said, gesturing to Jacob's room.

"Thank you David. And…I'm sorry, about what happened," Jacob said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us. Both my daughter, and my brother have tried to kill me. I'm used to being in dangerous situations," David said, shrugging the moment from earlier off. Jacob nodded, and David wished him a good night and Jacob stepped into the room where Ezra was fiddling with his lightsaber.

"Jacob! You're back!" He exclaimed. Jacob nodded.

"I am. Took some convincing but, here I am," he said. Ezra stood up and had Jacob's lightsaber in hand.

"Here. Kanan told me to give this to you, when you got back," he said, handing Jacob his lightsaber. Jacob nodded in appreciation and put on his nighttime wear, which consisted of a rebel issue fleece body glove and eye mask. He put his lightsaber and blaster pistol inside of the bedside table drawer, and tossed the eye mask aside and sat on the bed. The beds were pretty strange on this planet, as were the buildings. Towards the front of the room on top of a bureau, rested a strange flat black surface with some kind of control next to it. Ezra noticed him looking at it.

"I've been messing with that thing forever. David said it's called a 'television.' Maybe it's this planet's version of a holoprojector or something? I don't get this planet," he said, looking at the TV. Jacob chuckled.

"You and me both, kid," he said. Jacob climbed into the bed and felt constricted by the sheets. It's like a Krayt Dragon was strangling his lower body with its tail. He eventually learned to live with it, and noticed Ezra having the same problem. Eventually Jacob was able to relax enough to start feeling tired enough to maybe get some sleep. Soon, he began to drift away as all the day's craziness seemed to disappear. After what seemed like a few minutes, Dark thoughts began to swell in his mind. A dark figure conjured in his mind, the same figure that appeared right before he attacked David.

"YOU REFUSE TO ACCEPT WHO YOU ARE. WHY?" The figure said with a booming voice. Jacob was terrified but tried his best not to show it.

"Because, I am NOT you! I never will be!" He yelled at the figure. The figure revealed itself as Darth Revan.

"YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ME, AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A PART OF YOU. THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM YOUR DESTINY," Revan said.

"My destiny is not to become you; you are a sith lord! I am a Jedi! I will not fall to the dark side, the same way you did! The same way so many other Jedi have!" He screamed at Revan.

"JEDI…YOU CLAIM TO BE…A JEDI, YET ALL OF YOUR EMOTIONS BETRAY THAT PERSPECTIVE," Revan said. Jacob knew he was right, but did not want to accept what the ancient sith lord was saying.

"I WILL NEVER BECOME THE MONSTER YOU ARE!" Jacob yelled, with all of his might.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE," With a flash of light, Revan seemingly ended the vision and Jacob woke up, grabbed his blaster and frantically searched the room, waking up Ezra.

"Jacob? Is everything ok?" He said, rubbing his eyes. Jacob seemed to calm, put his blaster down and played back on the pillow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright Ezra. Just rough night. I'll be fine. Head on back to sleep," he said. Ezra looked concerned, but nodded and turned over to fall back asleep. In his mind, Jacob knew, however, that the vision he just saw told him he was far from fine.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to upload. College has me bogged down with a lot of work, but hopefully Ill be able to keep updating with a bit more relaxed schedule this semester. And yes, for those who follow the Jurassic Park and TWD crossover, I am still working on it. It takes a while since I'm using the show for dialogue purposes. That being said, if anyone knows good sites for scripts of shows, it would most certainly speed things along. Anyhow, thank you all so much for your support and for reading my fantasy crossovers lol. I look forward to continuing my stories as well as the final (RIP) season of Rebels :( As always, thank you for reading and feel free to review, favorite, and follow! ~JPfan**


End file.
